Love you Two - version française
by Emilie-la-Vraie
Summary: Reylo-SmutFest-10 Ficlets challenge : texte 1. Rey file le parfait amour avec Ben Solo. Romantique, tendre et passionné, il est fou d'elle et elle ne lui rend bien. Facétie du destin, en sortant avec son amie Rose en boite de nuit, elle trouve au barman un visage familier. L'occasion de faire connaissance avec Kylo, et plus si affinités... Pas dit que Ben apprécie.
1. Kylo

**_Hello readers!_**

 ** _Alors WARNING pour celles et ceux qui me suivent pour mes traductions ou mes récits "littéraires"._**

 ** _Mes textes jusqu'à maintenant ont été veloutés, avec beaucoup de plot et une pincée de smut pour la forme._**

 ** _Là, c'est l'inverse._**

 ** _Pour le fun, pour l'exercice *tousse* littéraire *tousse* Je me lance dans une série de fanfics en one-shot, un chapitre ou deux à chaque fois, autour du Reylo et du smut. Peu de plot, beaucoup d'érotisme, et des situations différentes à chaque fois._**

 ** _Donc sachez dans la lecture de quoi vous vous lancez et si c'est pas votre délire, c'est okay. (Mais ne m'insultez pas svp)._**

 ** _On commence avec cette ficlet en trois chapitres autour de Rey qui trompe Ben avec Kylo._**

 ** _Oui c'est moche._**

 ** _C'est la vie!_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._**

 ** _PS : cette fic va être traduite en anglais, et publiée dans les deux versions. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Cela faisait un an, cinq mois et une semaine que Rey sortait avec Ben Solo. Professeur de lettres au lycée, il fréquentait le même café qu'elle, la même bibliothèque. C'était un homme au regard doux, rêveur, grand lecteur, plutôt introverti. Il lui apportait du calme et de la sérénité, à elle qui était une véritable pile électrique.

Il lui avait dit d'emblée de se méfier de son frère. D'après Ben, Kylo était un manipulateur égoïste, qui agressif avec tout le monde et particulièrement avec leur mère. Il empruntait de l'argent qu'il flambait à une vitesse folle, vivait de nuit, fréquentait les milieux underground.

Rey songeait que le portrait était probablement un peu sévère ; il n'y avait rien de mal à vivre de nuit, dans l'absolu! Mais le sujet était sensible pour Ben, et après tout, c'était sans importance. Inutile de faire de la paix entre les deux frères ennemis une cause humanitaire.

Cela faisait trois mois et quatre jours que Rey avait croisé le chemin de Kylo, à priori tout à fait par hasard.

"Ladies night!" avait déclaré Rose, et les deux amies avaient laissé leurs boyfriends respectifs à la maison, chaussé leurs escarpins, et s'étaient évadées à l'autre bout de la ville dans une boîte de nuit à la réputation sulfureuse.

Enivrée d'alcool et de musique, Rey était restée figée de stupeur en approchant du bar, dont la surface dépolie était rétroéclairée d'un néon blanc. Aucun doute possible, c'était Ben qui s'affairait là, à préparer des cocktails et servir des verres. Elle se frotta les yeux.

Ben dans une boite de nuit? C'était ridicule!

\- Ben! Avait-elle appelé, pour attirer l'attention du grand brun aux cheveux longs qui lui tournait le dos. Ben!

Ben n'avait pas les cheveux si longs, il les portait sous les oreilles. Ce n'était pas Ben.

C'était Kylo.

L'homme se retourna et Rey écarquilla les yeux. La ressemblance était frappante. Kylo était la copie de Ben, en plus large. Plus agressif. Le regard plus sombre, les cheveux plus longs, le torse plus musclé, les lèvres et le menton ombrés d'un début de barbe.

Le ventre de Rey se noua et un frisson la secoua jusqu'au bout des ongles. Était-ce l'alcool? Le bruit? La fatigue?

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle détourna les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers? Demanda-t-il tout en remplissant d'un geste, trois shots de tequila sur le comptoir.

\- Je… salut! Répondit Rey, déstabilisée.

Devait-elle fuir? Ben ne voulait pas lui présenter son frère, cela voulait-elle dire qu'elle ne devait pas lui parler?

Elle sourit et tendit la main par dessus le comptoir :

\- Tu dois être Kylo. Je suis Rey, la copine de Ben.

Kylo haussa un sourcil, posa sa bouteille et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Oh, voilà donc la mystérieuse fiancée de mon frère. J'ai entendu qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un mais il refusait de me la présenter. Je comprends mieux pourquoi.

\- Ah oui? Fit Rey en retirant sa main et en l'essuyant subrepticement sur sa robe, pourquoi?

\- Nous avons un passif. Il te racontera s'il le souhaite. Tu bois quoi? Je te l'offre.

\- Mmm vodka tonic. Merci

Rey ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il préparait son verre. Il était habile de ses mains, souple et agile, et elle voyait ses muscles bouger sous son t-shirt. Cette coupe irait bien à Ben, c'était moins guindé, plus sauvage que ses cheveux plus courts, trop sages. Les mèches longues devaient chatouiller la peau quand il faisait l'amour ; et son torse, pour ce qu'elle en devinait sous ses vêtements, devait être une merveille à caresser.

Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça?

Elle avait déjà un homme comme ça à la maison. Quasiment le même, et elle raffolait de ses caresses! Quelle mouche la piquait, d'imaginer toucher la peau nue de Kylo, de faire l'amour avec l'un, avec l'autre, avec les deux?

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées et serra les genoux pour réfréner la chaleur croissante entre ses cuisses. Elle était légèrement ivre et avait envie de faire l'amour. Vivement qu'elle rentre, qu'elle puisse grimper sur Ben et lui arracher ses vêtements!

\- Hey, Rey?

Elle leva la tête :

\- Est-ce que ça va? Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Voilà ton verre.

\- Oh. Merci.

Elle saisit le verre, évitant le regard de Kylo qu'elle sentait sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait.

\- A plus, au plaisir, dit-elle en se retournant pour s'éloigner du bar, quand il l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Ton ticket!

Son ticket? Elle n'avait pas payé, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de ticket? Elle revint vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, et il déposa un papier plié au creux de sa paume. Elle referma les doigts dessus.

A bientôt, Rey la copine de Ben, dit-il avec un sourire narquois, et elle haussa les épaules en s'éloignant.

Le papier était bien un ticket... Même pas pour une vodka. N'importe quoi!

Mais comme elle n'avait pas pour habitude de jeter ses déchets par terre, elle le fourra dans sa pochette, et l'oublia.

Elle retrouva le ticket une semaine plus tard, en rangeant ses affaires et en préparant sa pochette pour sortir au restaurant avec Ben.

Elle allait jeter le ticket lorsqu'elle aperçut une annotation au dos. C'était écrit au bic :

Kylo 279 954 855

Qu'est-ce qui lui prit? Au lieu de le jeter, elle tira son téléphone. Elle ne pouvait pas enregistrer le numéro sous "Kylo", Ben ferait une scène.

Alors elle créa un nouveau contact : Ren 279 954 855.  
C'était comme Ben, avec une légère variation. Kylo / Ren.

Mais elle n'allait pas l'appeler. C'était juste bien d'avoir ce numéro si… elle voulait organiser… un anniversaire surprise?

* * *

Lorsque Rose proposa de refaire une soirée dans le même night Club, avec Finn et Ben cette fois, Rey ne sut pas comment refuser. Admettre qu'elle avait croisé Kylo et l'avait caché à Ben? Elle ne trouva pas d'arguments. Trop cher? Trop loin? Ça n'avait jamais été un problème avant, et elle se retrouva à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, le coeur battant. Elle devait éviter le bar, voilà tout. Occuper Ben et envoyer Finn et Rey leur chercher à boire. C'était jouable. La boîte de nuit était déjà pleine, la foule se bousculait sur la piste. Rey s'arrangeait pour rester loin du bar ; elle ignorait si Ben savait que Kylo travaillait ici. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Ben s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes, et soudain Rey se retrouva face à face avec Kylo Ren.

\- Kylo, sursauta-t-elle. Bonsoir. Tu n'es pas au bar?

\- Je sors fumer. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas seule, ce soir.

\- Je ne suis jamais seule, je suis avec Ben. Répondit-elle, en appuyant sur le double sens de cette phrase.

\- Alors je dois saisir l'occasion, fit Kylo d'une voix grave qui vit vibrer le ventre de Rey. Tu fumes?

\- Non. Oui. Ça dépend.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte de service.

\- La zone fumeurs est encombrée. Nous avons un espace privé pour les employés. Tu viens?

\- Okay.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait bien envie d'une cigarette. Généralement non fumeuse, les cigarettes étaient quelque chose de strictement social, festif, qui allait avec le trop-plein d'alcool, la danse, les soirées prolongées. Mais les fumoirs dans les boîtes de nuit puaient le tabac froid et le vomi, et elle préferait s'abstenir. La promesse d'un espace privé, privilegié, voilà qui changeait tout.

Kylo lui tint la porte ouverte et elle fit quelques pas dans un petit patio où étaient stockés des fûts de bière vides entre autres caisses de bouteilles pour la consigne. C'était propre et ça ne sentait pas l'urine.

La fraîcheur de la nuit et le calme soudain des lieux lui donna la chair de poule.

Kylo s'était allumé une cigarette et lui en tendit une, qu'elle glissa entre ses lèvres. Il l'alluma pour elle et elle tira une première bouffée. La situation dans son ensemble avait une saveur transgressive délicieuse. Le frère interdit ; le patio privé ; une cigarette en secret ; et personne ne savait où elle était passée. C'était excitant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans, quand elle s'échappait de l'internat pour rejoindre son petit ami.

\- Alors, Rey, comment va mon frère?

\- Il va bien, répondit Rey. Il a des élèves en difficulté qu'il essaie d'accompagner en vue du Bac, ça lui tient à coeur et parfois il en perd le sommeil, mais je crois qu'au fond, il aime vraiment ça.

\- C'est bien lui. L'humanitaire, les causes perdues. Se prendre pour un paladin.

\- Et toi? C'est quoi ton truc? Demanda Rey en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Vivre vite. Au jour le jour. Ne pas penser au lendemain, prendre le plaisir comme il vient, jouir et faire jouir.

Rey rougit violemment. Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser ce terme, "jouir". Son passe-temps consistait visiblement à mettre mal à l'aise la petite amie de son frère avec des allusions sexuelles subtilement distillées dans la conversation.

Pourquoi rougissait-elle? Elle n'était plus une vierge effarouchée!

\- Et tu as une petite amie à faire jouir? Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, comptant bien le mettre mal à l'aise à son tour.

Ça ne fonctionna pas du tout. Le coin de ses lèvres esquissa un sourire et il s'approcha d'elle, sans détacher les yeux des siens.

\- Tous les jours. Rarement la même. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

Il était tout près. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau, une odeur forte d'homme et de transpiration, d'alcool et de tabac, ainsi que son après-rasage. C'était entêtant. Elle sentit une chaleur monter de son bas ventre, et l'idée de faire l'amour ce soir avec Ben, ou avec Kylo, ou avec les deux à la fois, lui arracha un soupir. Un flash. Trois corps emmêlés. Deux torses serrés contre elle, quatre mains sur ses seins, sur son clitoris, dans son vagin, deux bouches contre sa bouche, son cou et ses cheveux. Deux verges pour la pénétrer à tour de rôle.

Elle sentit son sexe se contracter et l'humidité imprégner son string.

\- Je devrais y retourner, souffla-t-elle. Ben va me chercher.

\- Que vas-tu lui dire? Que tu étais en tête à tête avec Kylo, à imaginer des plans à trois?

Elle sursauta. Comment savait-il? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Il avait posé une main sur sa cuisse, sous sa robe.

\- Non, je… vais lui dire de…

\- Lui dire quoi? Souffla Kylo, la bouche contre son cou, et elle sentit son souffle brûlant remonter contre son oreille.

Elle devrait le repousser. Repousser sa main. S'échapper d'ici. Mais elle était comme ivre, comme sous emprise. Elle croyait voir Ben, lui toujours si tendre, comme possédé par une passion brûlante et mon dieu, comme elle avait envie de ça! Qu'il la prenne, qu'il la possède, qu'il la fasse crier! C'était presque lui. C'était les mêmes yeux, simplement brûlant d'une autre flamme.

Kylo avait jeté sa cigarette et d'un geste lent, saisit celle entre les doigts de Rey. Elle le laissa faire. Il aspira une bouffée de fumée et ferma l'espace entre leurs deux bouches. Rey gémit, et inspira profondément la fumée qu'il soufflait entre ses lèvres. Ça lui donna des vertiges, et elle s'agrippa soudain à son épaule. Elle était acculée, adossée au mur, la main gauche, immense, de Kylo sur son sein ; la main droite remontant le long de sa cuisse, et sa langue glissant sur ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et le baiser devint profond.

Mon Dieu il embrassait comme son frère. C'était les mêmes proportions. Le même nez, les mêmes lèvres. La violence en plus.

Elle fut écrasée contre le mur, cuisses ouvertes, offerte, accrochée à ses épaules, glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle. Elle goûta sa salive, sa langue, le moelleux de ses lèvres, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ; elle sentit qu'il la mordait, goûta le sang dans sa bouche, et ça l'excita.

A moins que ça soit cette main, contre le renflement de sa vulve, par dessus la mince épaisseur de son string, qui lui fît à ce point perdre la tête. Il frottait des doigts par dessus le tissu, sans chercher à glisser à l'intérieur, juste pour le plaisir de l'exciter en anticipation, de la faire attendre. Elle sentait le liquide couler de son vagin, là où elle voulait qu'il mette les doigts, qu'il la touche ; il le sentit aussi.

\- Tu es trempée, constata-t-il. Tu disais quoi à propos de Ben?

\- Tais-toi, fit-elle.

Surtout ne pas parler de Ben. Elle n'arriverait pas à gérer. Une chose à la fois. Et là tout de suite, l'appel de son corps, la vibration de sa chair était tout ce qui comptait. Elle verrait plus tard pour les conséquences.

Elle descendit les mains sur son torse, caressa le volume de ses pectoraux. Cet homme était sculptural. Ben était beau, et large, mais il n'avait pas ce volume de muscles. Kylo devait fréquenter quotidiennement la salle de sport.

Les doigts de Rey relevèrent le t-shirt de Kylo, glissèrent en dessous. Elle caressa ses tétons du pouce, enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de ses hanches, et enfin, à deux mains, défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Emprisonnée dans son jean, une érection solide qui attendait d'être libérée.

\- Tu es sure que tu veux faire ça? Demanda Kylo. Si tu me libères, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter.

Il demandait son consentement. Qui l'aurait cru? Jusque là il avait joué les bad boys sans scrupules, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer sa main sur sa verge, il s'assurait qu'elle savait où elle allait.

Elle le savait. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait que Ben la baise avec passion, la retourne, la pénètre, qu'il la fasse crier sous ses coups de butoir ; et Kylo était presque Ben. Il ferait ça très bien, peut-être mieux. C'était le même visage, le même corps. En fermant les yeux, les deux se confondraient et elle jouirait dans les bras de Ben. De Kylo. De Kylo Ben! Peu importe.

\- Putain, oui, baise moi, souffla-t-elle; étonnée elle-même des mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Baise moi fort!

Il ne répondit pas, mais saisit son visage à deux mains et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Les doigts de Kylo agrippèrent les cheveux de Rey, défirent ses chignons, tirèrent sa tête en arrière et elle poussa un cri de douleur et d'extase alors qu'il refermait ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

Il la fit pivoter sur sa gauche, souleva ses fesses et l'assit au bord de la pile de fûts de bière.

Ses mains, ardentes, baissèrent les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules, mettant la poitrine de Rey à nue et il y apposa ses lèvres, pour la lécher et la mordre. Elle cria, mais ne le repoussa pas. Peinant à coordonner ses gestes, elle tendit les mains pour terminer de défaire sa braguette, descendre le jean et le boxer sous ses fesses et enfin, sortir son érection. Il était tendu, immense, le gland perlant d'un liquide translucide qu'elle fit glisser sous son pouce, avant de s'emparer de sa verge et de la pomper de ses mains, deux, trois fois, sur toute la longueur. Les mains de Kylo soulevèrent ses fesses, accrochèrent la ficelle de son string et le tirèrent sous les genoux de Rey, qui referma les jambes pour le laisser descendre. Elle était enfin offerte, seins nus, la robe retroussée sur la taille, cuisses ouvertes, et elle regarda Kylo saisir son érection d'une main, enfiler le préservatif dont il venait de déchirer l'emballage, et la guider contre sa vulve. Il fit glisser le gland de haut en bas entre ses plis, pressant contre son clitoris, descendant contre l'entrée de son vagin, et Rey fut secouée d'un tel frisson d'excitation et de plaisir qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement du fond de sa gorge. Quelque chose comme "fuuuuck mee", qui fit rire Kylo. Gentleman, il obéit.

Elle sentit le renflement de son gland, pulsant presque, contre l'entrée gonflée, humide et chaude de son vagin et soudain, il fut en elle.

\- Putain oui! Cria-t-elle, alors que saisissait ses hanches à deux mains, il donnait un coup du bassin pour la pénétrer tout entière.

Elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Sous ses fesses, les fûts de bière en équilibre instable. Derrière elle, un mur de briques.

Elle s'agrippa aux hanches de Kylo, accompagnant le mouvement, et releva les genoux qu'elle passa par dessus ses bras. Ainsi ouverte, elle sentit son pénis la pénétrer plus profond encore, frotter contre ses parois, stimuler son clitoris de l'intérieur, et elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses halètements et ses cris de plaisir. Chaque va et vient déclenchait une décharge électrique.

Rey ne se rappelait pas avoir été excitée comme ça auparavant. Ben la rendait folle, et il la baisait bien, mais pas comme ça. Elle releva les bras pour s'agripper à la nuque de Kylo, l'attirant à elle, tirant ses cheveux à pleines mains, et lui mordit la lèvre. Elle avait besoin de griffer, de faire mal. Son corps entier était crispé.

\- Oh oui! Oui! Criait-elle, et chacune de ses expirations augmentait son plaisir. Crier avait quelque chose de libératoire.

Elle cria alors qu'il la pénétrait, profondément, elle cria en sentant ses testicules frapper contre ses fesses, elle cria lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa vulve et du pouce, stimula son clitoris. Elle remonta les jambes autant que possible, jusque sur les épaules de Kylo, qui ainsi penché sur elle, se mit à mordiller son téton avec sa bouche, lui arrachant de nouveaux cris.

Son ventre était en feu.

Elle sentait le plaisir monter par salves, à chaque stimulation du clitoris, interne ou externe, chaque pression contre ses terminaisons nerveuses, le pouce et le gland sur elle en même temps, les tétons raides, c'était un feu d'artifice sur chaque centimètre de sa peau.

\- Fuck Kylo, je vais jouir! Je vais jouir! S'exclama-t-elle, et elle le sentit accélérer.

Il détacha ses lèvres de son téton gauche pour prendre un peu de recul, basculer le bassin, orienter ses hanches, et reprendre le mouvement. Rey voyait trente-six chandelles, les yeux mi clos, la bouche ouverte, elle n'était que sensations.

Elle sentait monter la tension dans son ventre, redescendre, remonter plus haut, comme une marée qui allait la submerger. Alors il changea le rythme du pouce contre son clitoris, appuya plus fort, et accompagnant cette pression d'un coup de hanche, elle fut emportée par son orgasme. C'était un cri rauque qui remonta de son ventre alors qu'une décharge électrique jaillit de la paroi interne de son vagin et se diffusa dans son système nerveux, provoquant des tremblements dans ses cuisses, crispant ses doigts et ses orteils, dressant ses seins, enflammant ses joues. Elle cria, un son aïgu, libérateur, accompagnant chaque salve de son plaisir, et elle sentit qu'il jouissait en elle alors que son vagin se crispait autour de son sexe frémissant.

Kylo ne cria pas, mais il laissa échapper un râle rauque, quelque chose comme "Putaiiin, Rey", le souffle court, les yeux clos, les cheveux collés contre ses tempes.

Rey était secouée de spasmes, la peau en feu et les cheveux en bataille.

Elle fit de son mieux pour reprendre son souffle. Kylo était toujours en elle, mais il ne bougeait plus. Il la regardait avec un air de triomphe qui aurait du la déranger mais qui l'excita étrangement. Elle pouvait encore jouir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en sentant le vagin de Rey se resserrer par à coups contre son pénis qui mollissait lentement.

\- Reste en moi, souffla Rey.

Il haussa les sourcils, mais resta en place. Rey se lécha le majeur, et le fit glisser entre les plis de son sexe, cherchant son clitoris. Il était gonflé et sensible. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, il se crispa autour de la verge de Kylo, encore en elle, et cette pression interne inattendue déclencha une nouvelle salve de plaisir.

C'était si bon que Rey ferma les yeux et recommença, accentuant la pression de son doigt sur le bouton enflé et raide. Un peu plus bas. Stimuler le dessous, juste là!

Elle allait jouir de nouveau, appuya avec son doigt, et son corps eut un sursaut. Son bassin se cambra sous l'orgasme, le second en quelques minutes. Les muscles de son vagin se refermèrent par réflexe, enserrant le pénis de Kylo, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle salve de plaisir et Rey gémit, encore, emportée par ses sensations.

Kylo sourit :

\- C'est bon ou tu veux continuer?

\- C'est bon, fit Rey, soudain épuisée. J'ai fini. Merci.

Kylo se retira alors, retenant le préservatif avec soin, puis l'ôta et le noua.

\- Attend! Fit Rey avant qu'il ne se rhabille.

Il interrompit son geste et elle descendit de son perchoir, s'agenouilla devant lui, et saisit son pénis, gluant de sperme, dans sa main. Puis à petits coups de langue, elle le nettoya avec soin. Kylo gémit. Le gland était encore sensible, c'était une torture délicieuse. Il ne bandait plus, et Rey prit son sexe dans sa bouche en entier pour le lécher totalement.

Elle se releva ensuite et s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller, dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa. Elle avait encore du sperme sur la langue, un goût salé à fort potentiel érotique. Ça l'excita. Cette fille qu'il avait cru sage et timide s'avérait torride et sans complexes. Elle remit son string, et ajusta sa robe tendit qu'il refermait sa braguette.

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit.

\- Sors avant moi, dit-il. Mieux vaudrait pas que Ben nous voit ensemble.

Elle hocha la tête, et avant de sortir, revint vers lui, agrippa son t-shirt à deux mains et lui prit la bouche. Le baiser fut long, étonnamment tendre. Rey lui tourna ensuite le dos, et retourna à l'intérieur.

Elle y retrouva Ben, qui avait commandé à boire au bar et la cherchait du regard. Il était inquiet mais pas vindicatif. Avec cette foule, il jugeait facile de perdre quelqu'un. Elle pouvait être aux toilettes, dans le fumoir, partie danser plus loin, avoir commandé un verre… autant de raisons de la perdre de vue pendant vingt minutes!

Il tendit les lèvres pour l'embrasser, mais elle détourna le visage et but une gorgée de sa vodka.

\- Tu veux un verre? Lui demanda-t-il.

 _"Non, je voulais juste me rincer la bouche avant de t'embrasser"_ , pensa-t-elle sans le dire à voix haute.

\- D'accord. Vodka aussi.

\- Tu restes ici? Que je te retrouve?

\- Promis.

Elle resta sans bouger, encore frémissante des deux orgasmes consécutifs qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Rey, est-ce que ça va?

Elle se retourna sur Finn qui approchait, Rose sur ses talons.

\- Tu as les cheveux en vrac, observa Rose.

Rey rougit et défit ses élastiques. Tant pis pour le chignon! Elle se fit une demie-queue de cheval. Ce serait plus discret que sa coiffure post-coïtale!

Ben ne tarda pas à revenir. Il avait le visage fermé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Rey en saisissant le verre qu'il lui tendait et en le portant à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai vu mon frère. Au bar. Fit Ben.

\- Ton frère… Kylo? Répondit-elle en feignant la surprise. Il travaille ici?

\- Visiblement.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille? Demanda Rey, espérant une échappatoire.

\- Non ça va. Viens, on va danser.

La soirée était bien avancée, et la playlist dynamique du départ était remplacée progressivement par des rythmes plus lents. Rey se lova dans les bras de Ben, qui l'enlaça.

Il glissa les mains derrière son dos, une sur sa fesse pour la caresser, l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu es toute chaude, dit-il. Est-ce que ça va?

Elle se sentit rougir. _Je suis toute chaude parce que je viens d'avoir deux orgasmes en baisant sauvagement ton frère dans l'arrière-cour, le tout en dix minutes le temps que tu ailles pisser, mais tout va bien._

\- Tout va bien, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle se laissa aller à son baiser. C'était doux, tendre, sa langue cherchait la sienne, et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou.

Qu'avait-elle fait?!

Elle sépara leurs bouches. Il avait les lèvres luisantes de salive et sa main serrait sa fesse un peu trop fort. Il avait envie d'elle. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut la silhouette de Kylo, au bar. Il les avait vus. Il les regardait s'enlacer comme un gentil couple d'amoureux alors qu'elle venait de le baiser sauvagement quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle détourna les yeux.

\- Ben, dit-elle doucement. C'est quoi le problème avec ton frère?

Ben se pinça les lèvres, un tic qui lui venait lorsqu'il était contrarié.

\- Il m'a piqué toutes mes copines, dit-il. Toutes. Depuis ma première petite amie en troisième jusqu'à mon ex avant toi.

Rey se sentit soudain mal. Toutes, donc. Elle n'avait pas fait exception. Elle n'était pas une fille bien, pas une fille meilleure que les autres. Elle était comme toutes les autres : une coche sur la liste des conquêtes de Kylo.

\- Mais pourquoi?! Articula-t-elle, pourquoi vouloir te piquer tes copines? Il ne peut pas avoir ses propres copines?

\- Une histoire de rivalité, de virilité peut-être? Je ne sais pas. Des frères jumeaux, je suppose que ça grandit soit de manière fusionnelle, soit en conflit perpétuel… Alors je garde mes distances.

\- Je comprends, dit Rey.

Ben cessa de danser, et lui prit les mains. Rey s'arrêta aussi. Est-ce qu'il était temps de rentrer? Elle avait envie de rentrer. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

C'est comme à travers un filtre qu'elle vit Ben tirer quelque chose de sa poche et s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Rey, dit-il, et elle fut prise d'une sueur froide. Rey, je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser?

 _"Et merde"._


	2. Ben

_Un an et demi plus tôt_

« Rey of sunshine? »

Rey s'avança vers le comptoir. Cappuccino, cinnamon roll. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, ses gants dans son sac, s'empara de son gobelet de café et pivota sur des talons pour se diriger vers la porte ; le nez penché sur son sac (trop grand! où avait-elle mis sa carte de métro?!) elle percuta de plein fouet l'homme qui venait en sens inverse.

\- oh je suis désolée! S'exclama-t-elle, en déposant son gobelet -ce qu'il en restait- sur le comptoir et en saisissant une poignée de serviettes en papier.

Il était couvert de café. Son pull, ses manches, sa sacoche, les livres qu'il avait en main.

Rey leva vers lui des yeux malheureux, rougissant de sa maladresse. Il était très grand, le regard doux (quoique contrarié), les oreilles décollées et le menton rasé de près. Elle le trouva beau, ne sut pas quoi dire, perdit le fil de ses pensées et resta plantée devant lui, les mains inondées de café, la bouche ouverte et le souffle court.

\- Ça ira, dit-il. Je n'avais pas besoin de ce pull de toute façon.

\- Vraiment? Sourit Rey, trop soulagée pour réfléchir.

\- Non pas « vraiment » fit l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai cours toute la journée, mes élèves vont adorer.

Rey rougit. Bien sûr. Quelle idiote.

Elle fouilla dans son sac. Trop grand. Trop grand ce sac!

Trimballant son fatras jusqu'à la table la plus proche, elle y déposa son immense besace, y plongea les bras jusqu'au coude. Pochette, étui à cartes de visite.

Enfin, elle tendit à l'homme un petit carton blanc :

\- Voici ma carte, mon numéro est dessus. Achetez vous un nouveau pull et envoyez moi le montant, je vous rembourserai.

Il parut hésiter, puis prit la carte.

« Rey Jackson, solutions engineer » lit-il à voix haute.

\- Oui, c'est ma carte professionnelle. N'appelez pas ce numéro, vous tomberiez sur Kaydel Ko, c'est une vraie pipelette. Appelez plutôt sur le portable.

\- Rue des ferrailleurs, c'est juste derrière, observa l'homme.

\- C'est l'adresse du bureau. Votre nom c'est comment?

Il rangea la carte dans la poche de son jean.

\- Ben Solo. Et je dois y aller.

\- Vous avez cours, acquiesça Rey. Vos élèves vont vous attendre, surtout si vous devez acheter un pull.

Il hocha la tête, lui fit un signe de la main, et quitta la boutique.

Rey resta plantée là quelques instants, comme légèrement enivrée, le cœur battant. Pourvu qu'il l'appelle!

Il n'appela pas.

Les premiers jours, premières semaines, Rey traîna délibérément plus longtemps que d'habitude dans le café, espérant tomber sur lui "par hasard". Puis elle se fit une raison. Peut-être était-il marié? Peut-être n'était-elle pas son genre? Peut-être n'était-il pas le type d'homme à draguer des filles bousculées dans des cafés, tout simplement.

Elle cessa de le chercher autour d'elle, et reprit le cours de sa vie.

C'est le destin, ou le hasard, qui les mit de nouveau l'un face à l'autre, dans l'ascenseur de la bibliothèque du quartier.

Rey avait le nez dans Habibi, un roman graphique de Craig Thompson ; Ben descendait vers le bureau des emprunts, avec dans les bras des volumes de George Orwell, Ray Bradbury, Aldous Huxley.

Rey sentit son regard par dessus son épaule et leva la tête. Elle sourit en le reconnaissant, mais son sourire se figea en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas cherché à la recontacter.

\- Ben Solo! dit elle. Euh… comment va votre pull?

\- Rey of sunshine, la salua-t-il. Le pull est mort. Je l'ai lavé, il a rétréci. Ça ne fait rien, c'était un vieux pull.

Rey se pinça les lèvres :

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché votre pull. Je comptais vous rembourser vous savez… mais vous ne m'avez pas rappelée.

\- Vous plaisantez, je n'allais pas vous rappeler pour vous réclamer de l'argent!

Il marquait un point. Mais comment lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il la rappelle pour tout à fait autre chose? Peut-être n'était-il pas disponible?

Elle baissa les yeux, aussi discrètement que possible, pour regarder sa main : il ne portait pas d'alliance.

Aussi discrètement que possible ne suffit pas. Il suivit son regard et crut probablement qu'elle regardait ses livres car il ressentit le besoin de se justifier :

\- Des classiques de science fiction. Pour mon cours. J'ai un peu de liberté sur le programme des plus jeunes, j'essaie de les pousser à lire sans les assommer avec les sempiternels Austen, Twain, Fitzgerald...

Elle hocha la tête et il reprit :

\- Et vous vous lisez quoi? Une bande-dessinée?

\- Un roman graphique. Ça se passe au moyen-orient, Craig Thompson a mêlé à son dessin de la calligraphie arabe et des enluminures et motifs orientaux. C'est très beau.

\- Je serais curieux de découvrir ça, fit Ben qui avait l'air réellement intéressé.

\- Et bien… il sera dispo à la bibliothèque quand je l'aurai rendu, sourit Rey.

L'ascenseur était en bas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau des emprunts. Rey aurait voulu continuer à discuter, mais elle ne savait pas comment relancer la conversation. Finalement elle reprit son souffle :

\- A défaut de rembourser le pull, est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café? Sauf si…

Elle rougit :

\- ...Sauf si quelqu'un vous attend?

\- Personne ne m'attend, dit-il. D'accord pour le café.

Et c'est ainsi que Ben Solo entra dans sa vie. Grand lecteur, un peu poète et délicieusement ringard, avec ses pulls irlandais et ses chemises boutonnées jusqu'au menton.

Il avait de grandes mains, le visage constellé de grains de beauté, se mordait les lèvres lorsqu'il réfléchissait, et se passait les doigts dans les cheveux sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Leur premier baiser eut lieu au café. Ben avait de la crème chantilly sur le menton et Rey, en ajustant son écharpe, lui en fit la remarque.

Ils étaient dans la rue et un vent froid faisait voler leurs cheveux.

\- Non, de l'autre côté, rit-elle, alors qu'il se frottait le menton avec les doigts. Attend laisse moi faire.

Elle tendit la main, essuya délicatement le nuage de crème sur son côté droit, et après une hésitation, le porta à sa bouche, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu veux goûter? Dit-elle, espérant qu'il saisisse l'allusion.

Il saisit. Il se pencha, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et sèches., son haleine sentait le café sucré. Rey en aurait ronronné. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et goûta ses lèvres de la pointe de la langue, comme une invitation. Il approfondit alors leur baiser, savourant sa peau et son haleine, se délectant de sa bouche. Rey sentait son corps réagir à ce baiser, profond et sensuel. Elle aurait voulu se serrer contre lui, mêler ses doigts à ses cheveux, mais elle avait un gobelet de café dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre, son sac sur l'épaule, un bonnet, une écharpe... en tout beaucoup trop d'épaisseurs entre elle et lui.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, elle se sentit comme affamée. Elle en voulait encore. Elle avait envie de le toucher, d'ôter ses vêtements, de se réchauffer à la chaleur de sa peau.

\- Tu fais quoi cet aprèm? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Je dois préparer mes cours de la semaine, dit-il.

Elle attendit qu'il ajoute "mais je peux faire ça plus tard", ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais non.

\- Je peux venir avec toi? Osa-t-elle, et en le voyant détourner les yeux, elle eut peur d'avoir été trop loin.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux ; elle l'avait visiblement mis mal à l'aise. Allait-il la repousser?

\- Je dois travailler, commença-t-il,

\- Je comprends, tant pis… fit-elle en souriant, pour dédramatiser la situation, mais il reprit :

\- Tu peux venir lire chez moi si tu veux.

Elle sourit, un sourire de soulagement, chaleureux, d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- J'adorerais!

\- C'est par là, dit-il. Et faisant quelques pas dans la direction indiquée, il lui prit la main.

Le coeur de Rey se mit à battre très fort, alors qu'elle trottinait pour suivre Ben Solo, sa main dans la sienne.

Il lui avait pris la main. Ils sortaient ensemble. Elle allait chez lui. Son ventre était chaud, un essaim de papillons prit son envol et elle poussa un soupir ravi.

Elle retira ses chaussures en entrant.

L'appartement était petit, une trentaine de mètres carrés, mais fonctionnel avec une cuisine ouverte et un grand bureau laqué couvert de documents de de taches d'encre. Des étagères de livres couvraient les murs du sol au plafond, et devant les livres s'alignaient des photos cornées, des bibelots variés, et quelques dessins à l'encre de Chine dans des cadres en verre.

Rey fit glisser son regard le long des étagères tandis que Ben refermait la porte derrière elle.

\- C'est toi qui as fait les dessins? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien, et Rey approcha des cadres. Sa main tira de l'étagère un ouvrage de calligraphie, parmi de nombreux autres.

\- Un passe temps d'adolescence, justifia Ben derrière elle. Je n'ai plus le temps maintenant, mais ça me manque un peu. J'aimais le glissement du pinceau sur le papier.

La jeune fille remit le livre à sa place. Elle retira enfin son bonnet, ses gants, son écharpe, déposa son sac, ôta son manteau.

Ben la regardait faire, adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine, tout en sirotant son café encore chaud.

Une photo attira le regard de Rey et elle s'en saisit délicatement. C'était une photo de famille. Un couple de quadragénaires avec beaucoup d'allure donnait la main à deux petits garçons à la tignasse ébouriffée. Rey fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

\- C'est toi là? Mais… vous êtes deux! Tu as un frère jumeau?

\- Oui, c'est Kylo, fit Ben. On ne se parle plus vraiment.

Il avait soudain l'air contrarié et elle n'insista pas.

\- Tes parents sont canon, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. Ton père a la classe!

\- Il est mort.

\- Merde. Je suis désolée.

Rey reposa la photo comme si elle venait de lui brûler les doigts. Assez de gaffes pour aujourd'hui, la famille de Ben semblait un sujet à risques!

Ben s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son gobelet de café. Elle s'en saisit et but une gorgée, cherchant quoi faire maintenant. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa qui retirait son pull. La chemise remonta sur son ventre, dévoilant la ligne foncée en bas de son nombril et le dessin de ses abdominaux, et elle eut soudain la bouche sèche.

Le jeune homme prit place à son bureau.

\- J'ai des copies à corriger, et mes cours de la semaine à préparer. Tu as de quoi t'occuper?

Il comptait vraiment travailler? Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Ce mec était trop timide pour être réel.

 _Ben! Je ne suis pas dans ton appartement pour enfiler des perles! Tu vas m'arracher mes fringues ou pas?!_

Impossible de le dire à voix haute. Elle craignait trop de le faire fuir.

Alors elle tira Habibi de sa besace et prit place sur le canapé, remontant ses genoux sous son menton.

Un chat roux et gras sortit de la chambre à coucher et grimpa à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour réclamer des caresses. Elle gratouilla le chat, mais avait le plus grand mal du monde à garder ses distances avec Ben.

Il était juste là, en bras de chemise, grattant des feuilles et laissant échapper des objections et des commentaires étouffés de temps à autres. Elle sentait son parfum, même à cette distance. Son odeur d'homme, quelque chose de musqué qui l'excitait terriblement. Il avait les épaules larges, et ce qu'elle avait vu des lignes de son ventre lui donnait toutes sortes d'idées. Elle serra les cuisses. Elle sentait qu'elle avait envie de lui, de le faire sortir de sa réserve, de le pousser hors de ses gonds, de le faire jouir et de le faire crier. Il devait être magnifique, lorsqu'il se laissait aller.

Finalement n'y tenant plus, elle se leva.

\- Ben, dit-elle, et il tourna à peine la tête.

\- Mm?

\- Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble?

Il déposa sa plume sur son sous main. Il corrigeait les copies avec un stylo plume à l'encre rouge. Il fit pivoter sa chaise vers elle, comme dérouté par la question.

\- Je crois que oui, dit-il avec une moue intimidée. Sauf si le baiser de tout à l'heure ne signifiait rien?

\- Ça signifiait beaucoup, répondit Rey en se levant, et j'ai besoin qu'on confirme ce début de relation, sans quoi je vais perdre la tête.

\- Perdre la…?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rey venait d'agripper sa chemise à deux mains et de le tirer vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et l'embrassa.

Ben, les mains écartées, figé dans une expression de stupeur, finit par se détendre et se laisser aller à ce baiser. Rey sentit qu'il refermait les bras sur elle, l'enlaçait tendrement. C'était doux, de sentir son corps contre le sien. Il était musclé, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir d'apprécier lorsqu'il était emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver. Leurs bouches se cherchaient, se découvraient, s'apprivoisaient. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à s'entremêler, dans un mouvement sensuel qui initia quelque chose au fond du ventre de la jeune fille. Elle avait envie de lui.

Détachant son visage du sien, elle lui prit la main :

\- Fais moi visiter ta chambre, dit-elle.

\- Déjà? Est-ce que ça ne va pas trop vite?

\- Trop vite? Il allait la tuer.

\- J'ai envie de toi, expliqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas envie de moi?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais…

Elle poussa la porte, prit une seconde pour admirer la chambre. Un lit double, une armoire sur tout le mur du fond, encore une bibliothèque, un laptop sur le lit, une pile de livres au sol. Les draps étaient gris.

Elle grimpa sur le lit, agenouillée face à lui, et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Je veux te voir, expliqua-t-elle. Te toucher. Et que tu me touches.

Les derniers boutons lâchèrent et la chemise s'ouvrit sur le torse de Ben Solo. Rey admira la courbe de ses pectoraux, l'ovale foncé de ses tétons, le dessin de ses abdominaux, et à partir du nombril, la ligne de poils pubiens qui descendait dans son jean.

\- Allonge toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit, et prit place sur le lit. Rey vint se placer au-dessus de lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Elle posa les mains sur son torse et le caressa doucement.

\- Tu as déjà fait l'amour? Demanda-t-elle, prise d'un doute.

\- Oui, oui. Mais pas depuis longtemps.

\- D'accord. Alors laisse moi faire.

Elle le sentit se détendre, et la tête de Ben s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux. Rey se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son nez. Il sourit.

Tendrement, comme un souffle, elle fit glisser sa bouche sur son front, sur ses paupières, sur ses oreilles. Elle explora chaque parcelle de son visage, mordilla le lobe de son oreille, lécha de la pointe de la langue la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et là où elle était assise, elle sentait son érection durcir. Il ne resta pas immobile et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Les doigts hésitants, il remonta sous son tshirt et vint caresser sa peau, ses côtes, le renflement de ses seins. Rey ferma les yeux, le laissant explorer la surface de son corps. Les mains de Ben étaient immenses. Sous le t-shirt, il avait posé sa paume contre ses seins, en coupe, et du pouce, agaçait le téton à travers son soutien gorge. Une salve de plaisir la submergea et elle gémit sous sa caresse, basculant involontairement le bassin. Entre leurs deux sexes, les épaisseurs infranchissables de leurs jeans et de leurs sous vêtements. Mais elle sentait la bosse qui grossissait et prenait un plaisir sensuel à s'y frotter, même à travers leurs pantalons.

Rey se pencha, et du bout de la langue, traça une ligne humide depuis l'oreille de Ben jusqu'à ses clavicules, son téton, la ligne médiane de son ventre, son nombril. Des doigts saisirent sa ceinture, sa braguette. Elle défit les quatre boutons et ouvrit le jean, sous lequel elle trouva un sous-vêtement de coton blanc. Elle posa la bouche sur la bosse chaude et dure qui se devinait sous le tissu. Ben se cambra et son pénis frémit, si bien que le gland déborda du slip. Rey sourit, et posa ses lèvres dessus. C'était doux et chaud. Elle le prit dans sa bouche, l'enveloppa de sa langue, lécha la goutte de liquide qui perlait au sommet. Des deux mains, elle tira sur le jean de Ben pour le lui retirer, enleva ses chaussettes, mais lui laissa le slip. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre son sexe dans sa bouche à travers le tissu, elle sentit les doigts de Ben agripper son t-shirt.

\- Tu portes trop de vêtements, dit-il. Enlève les.

\- D'accord.

Elle saisit le bas de son t-shirt de ses bras croisés et le retira au dessus de sa tête. Ben écarquilla les yeux, fasciné par la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau, les taches de rousseur sur ses épaules, le grain de beauté près de son nombril, la courbe de ses hanches. Il tendit les mains et prit ses seins en coupe, appréciant le satin du soutien gorge, avant de les passer dans le dos de Rey et de défaire l'agrafe. Le soutien gorge tomba au sol et Rey resta ainsi un moment, seins nus, les tétons rosissant, assise sur ses cuisses. Ben l'attira à lui et la fit basculer, saisissant un téton entre ses lèvres. Rey se retrouva en équilibre précaire, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, les mains dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il lui suçait les seins. Elle gémit et se mordit la lèvre, sentant l'excitation lui nouer le bas du ventre. Les grandes mains de Ben descendirent sur ses fesses, qu'il caressa langoureusement, puis il entreprit de défaire les boutons de son jean.

\- Retire le, dit-il, libérant son téton pour l'occasion.

Elle se redressa et se tortilla pour retirer le jean, une jambe après l'autre. Les chaussettes aussi. Elle garda sa culotte blanche, déjà trempée.

Ben posa la main sur son mont de Vénus, apprécia son excitation à travers le tissu, massa doucement son sexe de ses deux doigts. Rey frissonna.

Elle se libéra, recula plus bas sur le lit, et d'un geste, acheva de déshabiller Ben Solo.

Il était enfin nu devant elle, un corps qu'elle avait maintes fois imaginé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans le coffee shop ; elle avait fantasmé sur Ben Solo dès le premier instant. Elle referma la main sur la verge tendue devant elle, et fit trois grands mouvements de haut en bas sur la peau souple, appréciant la longueur et la largeur de l'organe. Elle avait envie de le goûter. Sa bouche glissa sous le sexe, sur les testicules, déposa des baisers à la base de la verge, puis humectant ses lèvres, elle donna un grand coup de langue, de bas en haut. Ben poussa un soupir, resserra les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle prit ça comme un encouragement, et saisit le gland dans sa bouche.

Elle en apprécia le moelleux, la saveur, la douceur. C'était chaud, et souple, agréable à sucer, et la réaction de Ben à cette caresse ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, agrippait compulsivement ses cheveux, et elle se sentit audacieuse. Elle aimait le voir se laisser aller. Elle descendit la bouche autour de sa verge, appuyant avec sa langue, le prit aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait, le suça avec délectation. Puis elle remonta, s'attarda sur le gland, et recommença. De la main gauche, elle caressait le dessous de ses testicules, la peau tendre qui les séparait de l'anus ; de la main droite, elle montait et descendait d'un mouvement souple du poignet, pour accompagner sa bouche.

Elle prit son temps, savourant les réactions de Ben. Elle aimait qu'il gémisse, qu'il frémisse.

Elle continua de le sucer, longtemps, quand soudain il s'empara de sa hanche et la fit pivoter. Elle se laissa guider, ne lâchant pas sa verge, alors qu'il attirait ses fesses à lui et des deux mains, lui ôtait sa culotte.

Ainsi exposée, elle sentit les mains de Ben sur sa croupe, sur ses fesses, puis lui écarter les cuisses et se glisser le long de son sexe, enflé et sensible.

Elle gémit sur la verge qu'elle avait dans la gorge en sentant deux doigts glisser entre ses replis et chercher son clitoris. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'il le trouva, gonflé et demandeur. Les caresses de Ben sur son propre sexe lui firent perdre le rythme régulier qu'elle avait adopté pour sa fellation. Elle écarta les cuisses pour laisser plus de surface aux doigts qui fouillaient son sexe, et laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il posa le gras de son pouce contre l'entrée de son vagin. Il dessina de petits cercles sur la peau si tendre de la zone, déjà dégoulinante, et inséra une phalange.

\- Oh, putain! S'écria Rey en relâchant le pénis de Ben d'un « pop » sonore et rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Il la tenait divinement entre ses doigts, le pouce dans son orifice, les doigts pressant son clitoris, et elle crut qu'elle n'arriverait plus à respirer.

Perdant le contrôle, elle se mit à feuler comme une chatte, ondulant du bassin contre ses doigts, sentant le plaisir monter, l'orgasme proche.

Ah il cachait bien son jeu, Ben Solo, avec ses airs timides et sa fausse maladresse. Ce qu'il était en train de lui faire avec ses doigts, c'était inédit, et elle se retenait de crier d'extase tandis que son corps était secoué de frissons. Quel gâchis ça aurait été que de ne pas le déshabiller! Il la baisait de main de maître, et ils n'étaient même pas encore passés aux choses sérieuses. Dire qu'elle avait failli manquer ça!

A propos de main, elle protesta lorsqu'il se retira. Elle aurait pu jouir sous ses doigts, où allait-il? Les mains de Ben lui saisirent alors les cuisses, les placèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête, et avant que Rey n'ait le temps de dire "cunnilingus", il glissa sa langue entre les replis de son sexe.

Elle expira avec un râle sonore et convulsa contre sa bouche en criant son nom. C'était trop bon.

Ses hanches retombèrent de quelques centimètres, écrasant le visage de Ben, qui empoigna ses fesses des deux mains pour la guider sur sa langue. Les doigts crispés sur la couette, elle une inspiration, une bouffée d'air comme au sortir d'une apnée forcée, et relâcha ses épaules. Il fallait qu'elle suce, qu'elle morde, qu'elle participe, sans quoi elle allait perdre pied. Empoignant la verge tendue qui se trouvait juste sous son nez, elle l'engloutit avec enthousiasme et entreprit de la lécher, vigoureusement, de haut en bas, sur toute la longueur. Ben se cambra sous la caresse et bientôt, la pièce ne fut que gémissements réciproques et bruits de succion, alors qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir.

Millicent vint faire sa part de cet exercice buccal en se léchant soigneusement la patte arrière, assise au pied du lit.

Rey peinait à se concentrer. La langue de Ben sur son clitoris et l'entrée de son vagin lui donnait des sursauts de plaisir compulsifs, et elle basculait les hanches au rythme de sa langue pour la guider sur les zones les plus sensibles.

\- Ben, je… ça vient, ça vient! Continue!

Elle relâcha la verge de Ben pour respirer, cambra les hanches, frotta son sexe contre sa bouche et là, il glissa un doigt en elle.

C'était la touche de trop.

Elle cria, électrisée par un orgasme qui fit convulser ses cuisses et ses épaules, prit une longue inspiration rauque, cherchant de l'air, roulant des yeux sous ses paupières, et cria encore alors qu'une nouvelle vague incendiait son ventre.

Ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle retomba à plat ventre contre le corps de Ben, les mains crispées sur son pénis et les joues en feu. Ben se redressa un d'un mouvement des épaules, la fit basculer sur le lit, sur le dos. Il pivota pour s'allonger contre elle, les pieds sur l'oreiller, et caressa doucement ses seins du bout des doigts.

\- Ça va mieux? Je peux retourner travailler maintenant? Dit-il, et Rey écarquilla les yeux, scandalisée,

\- De quoi? Tu plaisantes! On commence tout juste! J'ai pas fini avec toi!

Ben se redressa sur un coude :

\- Rey, je n'ai pas de préservatifs. J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu ne m'as pas laissé parler.

Rey se figea.

\- Oh.

\- Désolé, soupira Ben. Je n'avais pas prévu… Tu sais… j'irai en acheter, mais là, tout de suite, je n'en ai pas sur moi.

\- Ça ne fait rien, dit-elle en se retournant sur lui et lui embrassant les lèvres, je prends la pillule. Tu es abstinent depuis… longtemps j'ai l'impression. Ça ira!

Mais Ben ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la repoussa doucement :

\- Rey, pas question.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, encore toute frémissante de son plaisir, la main montant et descendant machinalement sur l'érection de Ben. C'était une belle érection. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter! Quand soudain, elle se figea. Elle en avait, elle! Dans son portefeuille!

Jamais elle n'avait bondi d'un lit aussi vite. Elle dégringola du lit, traversa le salon, s'accroupit devant son sac et entreprit de fouiller à l'intérieur. Qu'il était grand, ce sac, quelle idée à la con d'acheter des trucs aussi grands! Dans le portefeuille, un carré d'aluminium.

Elle le ramena dans la chambre, l'air triomphant. Ben haussa un sourcil :

\- Comment as tu pu oublier que tu avais des capotes?

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Je l'ai depuis longtemps. Une espèce de… truc de sécurité. En cas d'agression, ou d'urgence…?

\- C'est une urgence! Dit-il en se redressant sur les coudes. Viens ici.

Elle rit, et déchirant l'emballage avec soin, vint prendre place à côté de lui. Le préservatif en main, elle prit le sexe tendu dans sa bouche, longuement, et descendit aussi profondément que possible, comme pour le goûter une dernière fois. Puis elle mit le cercle de latex en place et le déroula avec soin jusqu'à la base de la verge.

\- Et maintenant, dit-elle, tu veux toujours aller travailler?

\- Tu plaisantes! Fit Ben en l'attirant à lui, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!

Elle gloussa, alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement et la couvrait de baisers. Il était allongé sur le côté, Rey blottie contre lui, et il la fit pivoter lentement au-dessus de lui, sur le dos, sans cesser de lui embrasser la nuque et les cheveux.

Rey était offerte, soumise, dans cette position. Allongée sur Ben occupé à lui mordiller l'oreille, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de caresser ses seins pointant vers le plafond, agaçant ses tétons, lui arrachant des gémissements. Elle sentait le désir et le plaisir revenir en elle, l'excitation couler entre ses cuisses. Il laissa son sein, descendit sa main. C'était une lente caresse, qui dessina ses côtes, la ligne de son ventre, le creux de son nombril et dans cette position, l'os saillant de son bassin, avant de glisser plus bas, entre ses plis brûlants. Elle écarta les cuisses pour lui laisser la place, alors que son majeur trouvait le clitoris sous ses petites lèvres et le pressait doucement, en petits cercles. Rey expira profondément, les doigts serrés dans les draps, incapable de prendre l'initiative dans cette position. C'était lui qui donnait désormais le rythme, et alors qu'il basculait lentement le bassin sous ses fesses, elle sentit son gland venir frotter ses lèvres, s'y introduire, glisser de bas en haut, chercher l'entrée. Elle aurait voulu mettre sa main pour le guider, mais c'était hors de sa portée.

La tête rejetée en arrière par dessus l'épaule de Ben, les cheveux étalés sur son oreiller, la gorge offerte à ses baisers, elle attendit, frémissante, qu'il mette fin à sa torture. Enfin, le grand arrondi pressa contre son vagin, Rey bascula le bassin, et il la pénétra.

\- Oh Ben, enfin! S'exclama Rey, savourant l'intrusion.

Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir davantage les jambes, à peine bouger, et il resta là, immobile un moment, la pointe de son sexe enfoncé en elle de quelques centimètres, pas plus.

\- Ben putain, prend moi! Supplia-t-elle, alors il s'enfonça.

Lorsqu'il fut au bout, il resta de nouveau immobile un moment, laissant à Rey le temps de s'adapter à ses dimensions, puis il se mit à bouger. Un va-et-vient régulier, profond, tout en douceur. Il ne négligeait aucune partie d'elle. Son visage, son cou, ses cheveux et ses épaules, étaient léchés, mordillés, embrassés par sa bouche gourmande. Ses seins, son ventre et ses hanches, caressés et pincés par ses doigts possessifs. Son sexe tout entier, massé et pénétré du clitoris jusqu'au vagin. La main de Ben sur le bouton gonflé de son clitoris aurait suffi à faire jouir Rey une seconde fois, mais il savait doser, la retenir, l'empêcher de partir trop vite. Il voulait savourer, et il voulait qu'elle savoure. Il faisait durer, alternant le rythme de ses hanches, modifiant la profondeur de la pénétration. Il frottait contre la paroi antérieure de son vagin, la zone la plus sensible, stimulée de l'intérieur, ce qui faisait rouler les yeux de Rey dans ses paupières. Tremblante de désir et de plaisir, elle accompagnait du mieux possible le mouvement de Ben, amplifiant la pénétration. Il pinça son téton, et elle poussa un feulement rauque qui le fit sourire. Elle était totalement à sa merci. Les lèvres de Rey articulaient son prénom, mais aucun son intelligible n'en sortait. Elle était comme transportée.

Ben accéléra le mouvement de va et vient, secouant Rey contre son ventre, et accentua la pression de sa main droite sur son clitoris. Plus vite, plus fort.

\- OH PUTAIN OUI, OUI! S'écria Rey de retour à la conscience, tout en se redressant sur ses coudes. Oh oui Ben, je vais jouir!

\- Jouis, ma belle, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Laisse toi aller!

Elle cria encore, l'encourageant à continuer, accompagnant son mouvement, resserrant son vagin autour de lui et soudain, elle le sentit venir. Ses mouvements perdirent leur coordination, la verge dure frémit en elle, puis gicla en longues saccades alors que Ben tentait de garder le rythme. Il ferma les yeux, poussa un râle intense, pinça simultanément, par réflexe, son téton et son clitoris ; le sensation fit sursauter Rey qui tressaillit de tout son corps et fut transportée à son tour par l'orgasme. Incandescence sur sa peau, fourmillements, décharges de plaisir, elle gémit, bouche ouverte, encore, et encore, et encore, alors que les vagues la submergeaient. Ben referma les bras sur elle, la maintenant en place, restant à l'intérieur, et elle le sentit tressaillir lui aussi. Il bascula sur le côté, se blotissant dans son dos, et d'un coup du bassin se retira. Elle ne le vit pas retirer le préservatif. Il revint vite contre elle, l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses doigts dessinaient des estampes sur sa peau.

\- On est ensemble alors? Murmura-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, se blottit contre lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains et chercha sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Sa langue était tendre.

\- Oui, on est ensemble, approuva-t-elle.


	3. Kylo VS Ben

Elle avait revu Kylo.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Elle aurait dû dire non au mariage, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans sa vie, de comprendre quel était son problème, de prendre une décision. Quitter Ben par respect pour lui, ou tout lui avouer et implorer son pardon, mais non. Il serait brisé et ce serait de sa faute.

Alors elle avait dit oui pour le mariage, et elle avait revu Kylo.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Son téléphone, dans son sac, l'obsédait. Elle avait son numéro. Elle allait lui dire qu'il était un salaud et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. Non, elle allait plutôt effacer le numéro et ne jamais le recontacter.

S'en tirerait-il ainsi?! À mettre sa main dans la culotte de jeunes filles enivrées, vulnérables, à les baiser dans le seul but de blesser son frère, et les seules conséquences étaient « je ne te cause plus »?

Les conséquences sur elle, sur Ben et sur leur couple seraient autrement plus lourdes. Mais Kylo, lui, s'en tirerait à bon compte. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Elle avait cliqué sur son contact, laissé sonner avec la ferme intention de l'injurier, puis elle avait paniqué et raccroché.

Quelques jours plus tard, il l'avait rappelée. Bravo Rey, il avait ton numéro, maintenant. Bien joué.

Les tonalités graves, moelleuses, de sa voix au téléphone lui avaient fait perdre le fil de ses pensées. Elle ne voulait jamais le revoir, et elle l'avait revu.

Il avait quelque chose de grisant, dans sa façon d'être si violemment sexuellement actif, tout l'inverse de Ben qui était plutôt dans la réserve. Il agissait de manière impulsive, cédant à toutes ses passions, quand Ben analysait tout et ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Ben était un amant délicieux, mais Kylo avait une spontanéité, une sauvagerie qui laissait Rey frémissante pendant des jours.

Ils firent l'amour dans sa voiture, coincés sur une banquette trop petite pour le corps massif de Kylo, cuisses retroussées, pliée en deux, les mains sur la buée des vitres comme dans Titanic, le sexe de Kylo enfoncé en elle jusqu'à la base et un grand cri d'extase au fond de sa gorge.

Ils firent l'amour dans une chambre d'hôtel à l'heure, près de son bureau, violemment, en levrette, jetée sur le lit et prise comme une putain de passage.

Ils firent l'amour chez lui, un appartement chaotique et encombré dans lequel elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas avant qu'il ne la plaque contre un mur, retrousse sa jupe et la pénètre par derrière, sans même lui proposer un verre ou une cigarette.

Ils firent l'amour sauvagement, brutalement, comme affamés, prenant à peine le temps de se déshabiller, ne se donnant même pas la peine de s'embrasser, griffures, morsures. Rey voulait tout arrêter, disait que chaque fois était la dernière, mais elle était totalement à sa merci. Elle s'enflammait à la seule pensée de le revoir. Un interdit. Un secret. Et des orgasmes violents qui la laissaient essoufflée, les jambes tremblantes et le ventre en feu.

Lorsque Ben partit une semaine en voyage scolaire avec ses élèves, Kylo vint chez eux pour la première fois. C'était une nouvelle limite franchie dans l'ignominie, une ligne tracée par Rey comme un seuil à ce qui était tolérable : tromper Ben d'accord, mais faire entrer son amant chez eux?! Et pourtant Kylo était bien là, tripotait les livres de Ben et reluquait ses dessins.

Il baisa Rey dans le lit de son frère.

Elle en fut malade de culpabilité, mais trop occupée avec sa bouche, ses mains et son sexe pour prendre du recul.

Alors qu'elle lui demandait de partir, de la libérer de son emprise, Kylo souleva Rey par les hanches, la posa sur le bureau de Ben, remonta ses genoux et lui fit un cunnilingus magistral qui la laissa pantelante pendant de longues minutes. Les bras secoués de spasmes désordonnés, Rey criant son plaisir avait envoyé au sol les cahiers, classeurs, livres et documents soigneusement empilés sur la table de travail. L'appartement était devenu un champ de bataille. La poubelle était pleine de préservatifs usagés. Posséder Rey dans l'intimité de Ben semblait avoir un effet aphrodisiaque fulgurant sur Kylo, qui ne se lassait pas de son corps.

Elle expérimenta des choses insoupçonnées. Avec les doigts, avec la bouche, avec des accessoires… dans des orifices nouveaux pour elle, et pour lui.

Un mardi soir, à dix-neuf heures, avant que Kylo ne parte travailler et après avoir mangé rapidement, ils firent l'amour avec passion, dans la chambre. Rey, les seins écrasés sur le dessus de lit et la croupe relevée en arrière, gémissait au rythme des coups de reins de son amant, particulièrement vigoureux à cette occasion. Elle le sentit tressaillir, sut qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, et contracta son périnée pour l'accompagner dans l'orgasme. Les doigts de Kylo creusèrent la chair de ses hanches alors qu'il la pénétrait à grands coups et poussant un râle, il vint enfin en elle. Il ne se retira pas, se pencha en avant et appliquant sa main sur le clitoris de Rey, entreprit de la stimuler pour la faire jouir à son tour, dans ses bras. Il était devenu expert en la matière et elle fut emportée par son propre orgasme, les genoux tremblants et le front trempé de sueur.

\- Rey, lui dit-il alors qu'il s'écrasait sur elle, l'entrainant dans les draps. N'épouse pas Ben… Epouse moi à la place.

Elle ne répondit rien, sentant les larmes lui monter aux cils. Ben, Kylo? L'ange ou le démon? Comment vivre avec l'un sans regretter l'autre? Elle était accro à Kylo Ren, le sexe avec lui était une véritable addiction. Le manque, entre deux shoot, la laissait maussade et nerveuse. Elle haïssait Kylo pour ce qu'il faisait d'elle, tout en le vénérant pour ce qu'il faisait avec elle. Il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était incapable de lui dire non. Ce mec l'avait intoxiquée.

Depuis trois mois que durait la situation, Ben n'avait paru se douter de rien. Il était toujours aussi tendre et romantique que Kylo était brutal et dominant.

Elle devait le quitter.  
Il fallait le quitter.

Rey aurait voulu lui parler, mais elle ne trouvait jamais le bon moment. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Si elle n'avait pas été contrainte d'organiser son mariage, Rey aurait eu le sentiment de pouvoir faire durer cette situation indéfiniment : Ben de jour, Kylo de nuit. Deux amants pour le prix d'un ; deux facettes d'un même homme. Et la vie n'avait de cesse de les mettre en relation l'un avec l'autre, malgré les efforts de Ben pour éviter son frère.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Ben annonça que Kylo serait présent au dîner de thanksgiving, fin novembre, chez leur mère, et qu'il viendrait avec sa copine.

Sa copine?!

Rey sentit brûler en elle les affres de la jalousie. Mais qu'avait-elle à en dire? Elle n'était pas sensée le connaître, encore moins le fréquenter. elle n'avait pas son mot à dire sur sa vie sexuelle, bien qu'elle en occupe une part importante, dans le plus grand secret! Alors elle ravala sa fierté bafouée et sourit poliment. Oh absolument, elle avait hâte de la rencontrer.

Gwendoline Phasma effraya Rey au premier abord ; elle était incroyablement grande. Mais elle s'avéra d'agréable compagnie, et ne manquait pas de marques d'affection pour Kylo, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa maman, Leia Organa Solo.

Kylo se donnait en spectacle, comme à son habitude. Il était aussi expansif et bruyant que Ben était introverti et discret. Gwendoline riait fort à ses blagues, posait les mains sur ses cuisses, mangeait dans son assiette. Rey sentit ses oreilles rougir et elle quitta la table, prétextant un mal de tête. Ben la suivit dans l'obscurité de la chambre d'amis préparée à cette occasion. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui proposa un massage, et incapable de lui dire ce qui lui causait tant de contrariété, Rey ne trouva pas les mots pour le repousser. Il resta longtemps avec elle, et sentant qu'elle était réceptive à ses caresses, se fit audacieux. Rey le laissa faire. Quels motifs avait-elle de refuser ses avances? Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était excitée, les doigts de Ben la trouvèrent trempée, prête pour lui. Il lui donna du plaisir avec ses doigts et sa bouche, lui fit l'amour tendrement, et s'endormit en la serrant dans ses bras.

Rey se mit à pleurer en silence, désespérée. Comment pouvait-elle épargner cet homme merveilleux? C'était trop tard. Il serait anéanti lorsqu'il découvrirait le pot aux roses.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, après ce qui lui parut une éternité à contempler les rayons lumineux des phares de voitures à travers les persiennes, elle se leva.

Il était minuit passé. La maison de Leia Organa était silencieuse. Rey enfila un pull par dessus son pyjama-short et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Elle sursauta et manqua de lâcher son verre, lorsque la silhouette familière de Kylo se découpa dans l'obscurité.

Il s'approcha et elle détourna les yeux, les dents serrées.

\- Je te guette depuis des heures, dit-il. Je me demandais si tu quitterais ta chambre.

\- Laisse moi tranquille, répondit-elle sèchement. Tu ne devrais pas être occupé avec ta nouvelle chérie?

Malgré l'obscurité, elle fut certaine qu'il avait souri. Il était torse nu et elle sentit son poul accélérer.

\- Serais tu jalouse? Demanda-t-il en franchissant l'espace qui les séparait alors.

Il était trop près. Elle voulut reculer mais fut bloquée par le plan de travail. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Elle pourrait appeler, mais fallait-il risquer d'alerter toute la maison? On leur poserait des questions. Elle serait obligée d'expliquer la situation. Ben comprendrait tout, et il mourrait de chagrin.

Elle leva la tête pour lui faire face et le repousser des deux mains, mais il saisit ses poignets avec autant de facilité que si elle avait été un enfant et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Rey ferma les lèvres, tentant de se dégager. Kylo bloqua ses poignets dans son dos, et Rey réalisa, impuissante, qu'elle était à sa merci. Il se pencha et embrassa son sein à travers la maille de son pull. Elle aurait voulu ne pas réagir, mais elle sentit son sexe se contracter, s'humidifier, et elle sera les cuisses pour bloquer la sensation qui montait de son ventre.

\- Tu as fait l'amour avec Ben tout à l'heure et tu en veux encore, constata Kylo, qui immobilisa de sa seule main gauche les deux poignets de Rey et déposa la droite entre ses cuisses, sur son sexe brûlant.

\- Tu es déjà mouillée, ajouta-t-il. Tu es insatiable. Ben sait-il seulement à quel point tu aimes le sexe?

\- Il le sait, répondit Rey d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Il le sait et il me baise bien.

\- Mais tu en veux encore. Affirma Kylo, et glissant sa main à l'intérieur de son short, il enfonça les doigts entre ses replis humides.

Rey gémit à ce contact et involontairement, écarta les cuisses pour le laisser passer. Elle se haït pour ça. Son corps ne lui obéissait-il plus? La main de Kylo caressait son clitoris en petits cercles, pressait le bouton, les doigts descendirent plus bas et après quelques instants, la pénétrèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula le bassin, bouche ouverte, incapable de réagir. Il avait déjà gagné. Depuis le premier jour où elle avait croisé son regard brûlant, au bar de la boîte de nuit, l'enjeu était plié. Elle n'était pas de taille. Elle tenta de dégager ses poignets mais il ne la laissa pas s'échapper et accéléra le mouvement à l'intérieur de son vagin. La bouche de Kylo engloutit la sienne, une langue agressive se glissa à l'intérieur, et elle lui rendit son baiser, dépassée par la violence de ses propres pulsions sensuelles.

\- Pas ici, dans la cuisine, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il la laissa reprendre son souffle. On va nous voir.

\- Tout le monde dort. Et je me fous qu'on nous trouve.

\- Pas moi, protesta Rey.

Kylo, deux doigts allant et venant vigoureusement à l'intérieur de son vagin, la bouche contre la sienne, se contenta de répondre :

\- alors tu vas devoir jouir en silence si tu ne veux réveiller personne. Ça ne dépend que de toi.

\- Espèce de salaud, gémit Rey, sentant une onde de chaleur remonter le long de ses reins.

Kylo relâcha ses poignets et elle n'essaya plus de s'enfuir. Ses mains libérées descendirent immédiatement sur l'érection qu'elle devinait sous son bas de pyjama - il ne portait que ça, un bas de pyjama noir coupé dans un tissu doux et fluide.

Elle s'empara de lui et s'émerveilla de ses dimensions. Il était parfait. Elle avait envie de le sucer mais savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Et si Gwendoline se levait? Et si Leia descendait de sa chambre?!

\- Prend moi maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Sans capote?

\- Putain Kylo, tu veux me baiser ou non?!

\- Oh, tu n'as pas idée!

Il souleva ses fesses, l'installa sur le bord du plan de travail puis passant les bras sous ses genoux, la souleva tout à fait. Rey poussa un cri de surprise, et se couvrit la bouche de la main de peur qu'on l'entende. Kylo pivota, la plaqua contre le mur, et la portant à la seule force de ses bras, la fit descendre sur sa verge.

Rey laissa échapper une longue expiration d'extase alors que son vagin se dilatait pour l'accueillir. Dans cette position, elle était totalement ouverte, le clitoris exposé au frottement de son ventre, le vagin pénétré dans toute sa longueur. Kylo sentit qu'il atteignait une résistance, le col de l'utérus. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour sans préservatif et quitte à y laisser sa santé, Rey se concentra sur la moindre sensation. La douceur de sa peau, si fine et veloutée ; la forme de son gland, qui frottait contre ses parois, les testicules qui frappaient ses fesses au rythme des coups de rein de son amant. Cette position était démente. Rey empoigna les cheveux de Kylo et s'y agrippa avec vigueur, lui arracha un gémissement qui l'excita encore plus, si seulement c'était possible. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, réfrénait les gémissements remontant droit de ses poumons alors qu'il la pénétrait, encore et encore et encore, et que son dos frappait le mur. Ne pas porter de préservatif avec son amant était une nouvelle étape dans la transgression. Jusqu'où irait-elle? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Avant elle avait des principes ; maintenant elle avait un amant. Les sensations qui montaient de son clitoris, écartelé et stimulé par l'intérieur et l'extérieur en même temps, étaient divines. Ne pas pouvoir crier son plaisir avait quelque chose de douloureux et de délicieux en même temps. Il la remplissait avec tant de volupté qu'elle n'était pas sûre de redescendre un jour sur terre. Obéissant à une impulsion, elle se mit à sucer la peau de son cou, très fort, pour lui laisser une marque ; sa marque.

Ses ongles laissèrent des sillons rouges sur les épaules de Kylo alors qu'elle contractait le vagin autour de sa verge, et que son clitoris paraissait prêt à exploser. Tout était si sensible qu'elle ne savait plus d'où venait le plaisir. Encore une fois, Kylo la baisait jusqu'à l'extase.

\- Kylo putain, kylo putain, répétait-Elle alors que le plaisir montrait graduellement dans son ventre : Kylo putain je vais jouir, oh mon Dieu, je vais jouir, n'arrête pas!

Il maintint le rythme, resserra les mains sur ses fesses, et s'empara de sa bouche.

\- Tu peux crier dans ma bouche, mon amour, dit-il, et cette déclaration fut l'étincelle qui électrifia Rey.

Son corps s'arqua d'un coup, et le prenant au mot, Rey referma sa bouche sur la sienne et se laissa aller au cri de plaisir qu'elle sentait monter avec les vagues de son orgasme. Ce fut un son rauque, primal, du fond de sa gorge, mais surtout une déferlante de sensations qui la secoua jusqu'au bout des doigts. Elle s'accrocha à Kylo comme à une bouée de sauvetage tandis que son corps convulsait d'extase, et elle le sentit jouir en elle, au fond de son ventre, en jets chauds qui provoquèrent une nouvelle vague de sensations.

\- Putain Rey, je t'aime! Laissa échapper Kylo, tremblant entre ses bras, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

\- Je sais, fit Rey.

\- C'est si bon, merde, t'es si bonne à baiser!

Rey envisagea de s'offusquer des vulgarités, mais objectivement, ça résumait plutôt bien leur relation. De la bonne baise. Beaucoup de très, très bonne baise. C'était enivrant.

Elle tendit les lèvres et il l'embrassa longuement. Son pénis mollissait déjà et elle sentit le sperme chaud couler le long de sa cuisse.

\- Que va dire Gwendoline? Souffla Rey, toujours suspendue dans les bras de son amant.

\- Elle s'en fout. Elle remplit sa fonction.

\- Sa fonction?

Kylo hocha la tête :

\- C'est une collègue. Elle est là pour endormir la méfiance de Ben. On ne couche pas ensemble.

\- T'es vraiment le pire salaud du monde, protesta Rey avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je sais. Mais je baise divinement. Alors c'est toi qui vois.

Il la reposa au sol et lui tendit une feuille de papier essuie-tout.

Elle s'en saisit pour essuyer le sperme qui coulait sur sa jambe.

\- Retourne auprès de ton fiancé, fit Kylo. Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose.

Elle aurait voulu l'envoyer chier, mais il avait raison. A petits pas, elle chercha la salle de bain pour se nettoyer, réajuster son pyjama et ses cheveux. Puis toujours dans le noir, elle retourna à sa chambre à coucher.

Ben, dans son sommeil, se lova contre elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

* * *

Rey était épuisée. Les épingles dans sa coiffure structurée lui faisaient mal et sa robe blanche commençait à lui peser.

Une robe blanche immaculée, virginale. Quelle ironie.

La fête touchait à sa fin ; les invités étaient partis pour la plupart, à l'exception de quelques uns endormis - ou ivre morts- à même les tables.

Ça avait été une belle journée, un beau mariage.

Elle avait juré amour et fidélité à Ben Solo.

Elle était Madame Solo, à présent.

Leia Organa Solo, sa belle-mère, l'avait embrassée tendrement. « Prend soin de mes garçons » avait-elle dit, laissant Rey dans un abîme de perplexité. Elle avait sûrement mal entendu. Leia voulait sûrement dire « mon garçon »!

Rose avait attrapé le bouquet et sauté au cou de Finn : il était temps que ces deux là passent aux choses sérieuses!

Quant à Kylo, il était resté à l'écart, taciturne, toute la journée. Personne n'avait eu l'air de trouver ça anormal, personne n'avait semblé s'inquiéter de lui, de s'il allait bien.

La photographe du mariage, inspirée, avait insisté pour que Rey pose avec les deux frères… ça avait été un grand moment de détresse pour chacun d'entre eux, à des niveaux différents. Ben, qui semblait à fleur de peau dès que Kylo était dans la même pièce que lui ; Kylo, qui glissa sa main sur la fesse de Rey alors que la photographe appuyait sur le déclencheur ; Rey, tiraillée entre les deux frères, sursautant à l'intrusion de Kylo, contrainte de sourire alors que son cœur lui hurlait de s'enfuir en courant.

\- J'ai hâte de te retirer cette robe, souffla Ben dans son oreille.

\- Ça ne sera peut-être même pas la peine de me la retirer… viens on trouve une chambre à l'étage!

\- Pas tant qu'il y a des invités, Madame Solo, avait répondu Ben, et Rey avait soupiré de dépit.

Elle avait envie de sexe. C'était sa nuit de noce après tout! Vivement que tous ces intrus s'en aillent, qu'elle soit enfin seule avec son mari tout neuf!

Hélas, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Ben vint la trouver un peu plus tard, ses clés de voiture à la main :

\- Je vais déposer maman à son hôtel, dit-il. Elle a trop bu pour conduire.

\- Oh Ben, est-ce que personne d'autre ne peut le faire? C'est notre nuit!

Il l'embrassa tendrement :

\- tout le monde est ivre mort… j'en ai pour une demie heure tout au plus. Je reviens vite! N'enlève pas cette robe sans moi!

Elle sourit malgré son dépit :

\- Promis. Fais vite.

\- A tout de suite.

Il tourna les talons et donna son bras à sa maman pour quitter la salle des fêtes.

\- Je t'aime! lui cria Rey.

C'était vrai. Pouvait-on aimer, aussi fort, deux hommes à la fois? Ils étaient comme les deux facettes d'une même personne. Séparée de l'un, ou de l'autre, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait un bout de son cœur.

Ben lui souffla un baiser et franchit la porte.

\- Tu attendais ce moment, n'est-ce pas? Dit elle à voix haute, sans même se retourner, à Kylo qui s'était approché dans son dos.

Il alluma une cigarette et vint prendre place à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Il était magnifique dans son smoking.

\- Monsieur ton mari t'abandonne pour ta nuit de noces, observa-t-il. C'est moche. Si j'étais le marié, je ne te laisserais pas seule un jour pareil.

\- Il revient dans une demie heure, rétorqua Rey. C'est loin d'être un abandon.

\- C'est long, une demie heure. Ça laisse le temps de faire pas mal de choses, dit Kylo de sa voix profonde, et Rey frissonna.

\- Pas maintenant. Pas ce soir. Il fallait que ça cesse. Leur liaison cessait ici, et maintenant.

\- Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle. Je… je veux arrêter. J'ai épousé Ben. C'est fini.

\- Okay. Dit-il, et Rey haussa un sourcil, surprise qu'il n'insiste pas.

Il lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes et elle en prit une qu'elle glissa entre ses lèvres. Elle pencha la tête en avant pour l'allumer à son briquet. Elle ne fumait qu'avec lui. C'était un des signes distinctifs de la Rey n°2, celle qui était une débauchée qui couchait avec le frère de son mari. La Rey n°1 était gentille et romantique. L'une des deux finirait par dominer l'autre. Mais laquelle?

\- J'ai droit à un baiser d'adieu? Fit-il, et Rey se mit à rire :

\- Pas question, nous savons tous les deux comment finissent les baisers d'adieu!

\- Dommage.

Rey se dirigea vers le bar et saisit deux flûtes ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne.

\- Viens, on sort, dit-elle.

Il la suivit à l'extérieur. Le parfum de la terre chauffée par le soleil et des fleurs d'été embaumait autour d'eux. Au fond du parc, un couple d'invités s'embrassait voluptueusement. Rey voyait leurs silhouettes indistinctes onduler contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ben lui manqua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Demanda-t-elle à Kylo en lui tendant une coupe de champagne.

Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Ils avaient acquis tous les deux, depuis des mois qu'ils se fréquentaient intimement, une communication silencieuse, toute en sous-entendus. Puisqu'elle le quittait, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Ils ne pouvaient pas se croiser dans la rue et faire semblant de ne pas se voir, de ne pas avoir envie l'un de l'autre. Il but une gorgée de champagne.

\- Je ne sais pas. Faire le mort. Sauter Gwendoline? Maintenant que je suis de nouveau célibataire!

\- T'es con, rit-elle.

Elle s'assit sur les marches qui descendaient dans le parc. Kylo s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle but le contenu de son verre, un peu trop vite. Sa tête lui tourna.

Kylo étendit le bras autour de ses épaules et elle se laissa aller contre lui, soupirant d'aise. Tout allait s'arranger.

Elle sentit son souffle contre ses cheveux, contre sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Je garde ton parfum en mémoire. L'odeur de tes cheveux.

\- Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle, sentant une sensation trop familière remonter dans son ventre.

\- Faire quoi? Dit-il si doucement qu'elle cru ne pas l'entendre.

\- Tu sais, quoi. Ne le fais pas. S'il te plaît. Elle parlait tout bas, la voix étouffée au fond de sa gorge.

\- Alors arrête moi, dit-il, en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa tempe et sur son oreille.

Lorsqu'il en mordilla le lobe, et mit un coup de langue sur le diamant qui y était suspendu, elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

Elle tourna la tête, imperceptiblement, presque rien, et sa bouche rencontra celle de Kylo. Elle l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, comme si c'était la première fois, découvrant le moelleux de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue, et ferma les yeux alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait. La main de Kylo la saisit à la taille et la serra contre lui, et la coupe de champagne échappa des mains de Rey et se brisa sur la dalle, éclaboussant sa robe. Les mains libres, elle lui prit le visage, glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux, le serra contre elle, contre sa bouche. Un ronronnement remonta de la gorge de Kylo, alors qu'il pressait son sein de la main droite, repoussait le tissu, pinçait son téton. Elle gémit, lui mordit la lèvre. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, humides de salive, le souffle court.

\- Ne restons pas ici. On va nous voir. Dit-elle.

Il se leva, prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, derrière l'angle du bâtiment. Une allée de service était dissimulée derrière une haie d'hortensias en fleurs. Là, à l'abri des regards, ils restèrent figés quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, n'osant pas bouger. Et soudain, comme obéissant à un signal silencieux, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La langue dans la bouche de Kylo, Rey lui ôta sa veste, tira sa chemise de son pantalon, défit les pinces de ses bretelles - c'était si sexy, ces bretelles!- ouvrit sa braguette. Elle s'empara de son sexe, déjà dur et suintant pour elle, tandis qu'il libérait ses seins, malmenant sa robe, et retroussait ses jupons sur ses hanches. Elle portait de la lingerie blanche, des porte jarretelles. Il siffla d'admiration.

\- Putain Rey, tu es si belle, fit-il, agrippant la ficelle de son string et la repoussant vers ses genoux.

Elle tortilla des jambes pour aider le string à descendre. Il tomba au sol et elle le repoussa du pied. La main de Kylo était déjà sur son sexe, glissant dans sa fente, appréciant la chaleur et l'humidité. Elle était trempée pour lui, à sa disposition. Il descendit sur ses genoux et saisissant ses fesses à pleines mains, referma sa bouche sur son clitoris. La tête de Rey bascula en arrière, gorge offerte, yeux fermés, alors qu'elle laissait un long gémissement échapper de ses lèvres. Kylo buvait à sa source, irritait son clitoris, agaçait l'entrée de son vagin, qui se contracta contre sa bouche. Elle lui saisit les cheveux et serrant les poings autour de ses épaisses mèches, le guida contre elle. Plus bas, plus haut, plus fort. Elle sentit monter son plaisir, rapidement, presque trop vite, et jouit contre sa langue, l'inondant de ses sucs alors qu'il la lapait avec délice. Il remonta à sa hauteur, la bouche luisante, et elle prit ses lèvres, dégustant sa propre saveur sur sa langue. Elle avait les tempes rouges et le coeur battant.

\- Retourne toi, ordonna Kylo, et elle obéit, plaçant ses deux mains contre le mur.

Elle sentit qu'il retroussait sa robe, la remontait sur ses fesses, glissait un doigt dans sa fente, s'introduisait en elle. Elle cambra les reins. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, dilatant son vagin, s'assurant qu'elle était prête. Elle gémit lorsqu'il les retira, mais sentit presque aussitôt le renflement brûlant de son gland prendre leur place. Il ne mit pas de capote. Ils n'en mettaient plus depuis cette nuit de thanksgiving. Elle frissonna d'anticipation alors que la pointe arrondie du sexe de Kylo glissait de haut en bas contre sa vulve, se lubrifiant au mélange de salive et de cyprine dont elle était inondée, puis il plia les genoux et d'un coup de reins, la pénétra.

Rey expira bruyamment alors que la verge, rigide et glissante, s'enfonçait en elle en une seule poussée, la plaquant contre le mur. Les doigts de Kylo creusèrent des sillons dans ses hanches.

Elle parvint à caler ses halètements sur les coups de reins que lui portait Kylo, protégeant son visage des deux mains pour ne pas s'écorcher sur le mur, les yeux clos, le dos cambré. Elle l'entendait geindre contre sa nuque, tout à son propre plaisir, et ça l'excita. Il variait le rythme des va-et-vient, lui arrachant des soupirs à chaque changement, et elle savoura l'instant. C'était la dernière fois.  
La. Dernière. Fois.

L'acte dura longtemps, debout contre le mur. Elle s'était penchée en avant, pliée en deux, pour faciliter la pénétration, et elle sentit qu'il ralentissait pour tenir plus longtemps, pour rester encore.

Sa façon de lui faire l'amour était toujours incroyablement intense, comme si chaque fois était justement la dernière… Il allait tellement lui manquer, mais il le fallait!

Alors qu'elle sentit son corps se tendre à l'approche de l'orgasme, elle tourna la tête, pour le voir, pour le regarder alors qu'il allait la faire jouir, une fois de plus, une dernière fois :

\- Je t'aime Kylo! Lui cria-elle. Il fallait qu'il l'entende, qu'il le sache. Il méritait au moins ça.

Mais ce ne fut pas Kylo qui répondit.  
Ce fut Ben.

\- Alors on en est là, alors, fit la voix glaciale de Ben, provenant de leur droite. Ma nuit de noce, volée par mon frère.

Rey sursauta, poussa un cri, voulu se dégager de l'étreinte de Kylo mais il était trop profond en elle et tout arriva en même temps : sa jouissance à lui, son orgasme à elle, son cri d'épouvante, son frisson de plaisir, les giclées de sperme dans son sexe et sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle se débattait pour lui échapper.

Dépenaillée, la robe encre retroussée sur les reins, Rey tenta de se couvrir la poitrine et de retrouver un semblant de dignité pour faire face à Ben qui se tenait à quelques pas. Il avait dans une main la bouteille de champagne entamée, dans l'autre son string, qu'il avait ramassé au sol.

Elle aurait voulu crier "ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!"... Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait.

Sa robe retomba sur ses jambes dans bruissement de soie et de dentelles. Elle était pâle comme la mort. Le sperme de Kylo coulait le long de sa cuisse ; dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé ça sexy. Dans l'immédiat, c'était surtout glauque, et elle eut envie de vomir.

Kylo, très calme, remonta son pantalon et referma sa braguette.

\- Passe moi une cigarette, fit Ben, et Kylo tira son paquet de sa poche et lui en tendit une.

Rey regarda la scène, interloquée. Depuis quand Ben fumait-il? Pourquoi était-il si calme?

Elle eut rapidement la réponse à sa première question : il s'étouffa sur la fumée et se mit à tousser jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il ne fumait pas, en fait. Il était juste… bouleversé.

\- Tu as perdu, Ben Solo, fit Kylo en mettant les mains dans sa poche. La nuit de noces est mienne. Rey est mienne.

\- T'es vraiment le dernier des connards, répondit Ben, tirant une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette - cette fois sans s'étouffer-.

\- Et pourtant elle m'aime. Répondit Kylo avec un sourire mauvais.

Ben ne répondit pas. Il s'avança d'un pas et soudain, flanqua un coup de poing magistral dans le visage de son frère. Le nez de Kylo craqua, et il perdit l'équilibre, aspergeant son costume de sang.

\- Putain, tu m'as cassé le nez! S'écria Kylo, se tenant le visage à deux mains, tentant de réfréner le saignement

\- T'avais qu'à pas avoir un aussi gros pif, connard! Rétorqua Ben, préparant son poing pour frapper encore.

Kylo, la voix étouffée par les mains qu'il tenait sur son visage, eut un rire qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur :

\- T'as le même, pauvre cloche. T'es mon clone, tu l'as oublié?

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?! Tu as consacré ta vie à détruire toutes celles que j'aimais! Toutes, putain! Depuis combien de temps vous niquez, tous les deux?! Combien?

\- Depuis le début, répondit Kylo en se redressant. Rey n'a jamais été tienne. A chaque fois que tu l'as baisée, je l'ai baisée dans la foulée. Et crois moi, elle en redemandait. Elle a la chatte en feu, cette fille.

Rey rougit violemment, humiliée par ces propos. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux cils. Ben bondit sur son frère, le frappant à nouveau. Des coups de poing rageurs, furieux, sur son visage, contre sa poitrine. Kylo se protégeait des bras, échouant à éviter les coups. Ben était comme enragé. Rey se rua sur eux, s'interposa, prit un coup dans la tempe mais repoussa Ben, protégeant Kylo.

\- Ben arrête! Arrête!

\- Et toi tu le protèges?! Tu as entendu comment il parle de toi? Il n'en a rien à foutre de toi, pauvre idiote! Il voulait me blesser, c'est tout!

Rey voulut protester, défendre Kylo, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots et se tourna vers son amant, les yeux ronds, attendant qu'il contredise son frère. Mais Kylo détourna les yeux. Une larme roula sur la joue de Rey. Sa lèvre trembla. Elle parvint à murmurer :

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux, à la fin? Pourquoi vous vous infligez ça?!

\- Il est jaloux, voilà pourquoi, rétorqua Ben, mettant au passage un coup de pied dans les côtes de Kylo, qui était toujours au sol et saignait toujours du nez.

Il se pencha sur lui, éructant sa haine :

\- Tu es jaloux parce que je ne suis pas un junkie pathétique et macho et que les gens me respectent, contrairement à toi!

Kylo ôta la main de son visage. Rey eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait les yeux rouges, et brillants. Avait-il pleuré? Il se redressa sur un coude et s'écria :

\- Je te hais parce que tu as tué mon père! La seule personne au monde qui m'aimait vraiment!

\- C'était un accident! Protesta Ben, les poings serrés, mais il recula d'un pas, visiblement déstabilisé.

Kylo profita de l'ouverture pour se relever et retrouver sa superbe, malgré le sang sur sa veste et les traces de coups sur son visage. Il avait dans le regard une haine que Rey ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu as toujours été le chouchou de maman, avec tes poèmes à la con et ta sensibilité de merde, mais papa, il m'aimait moi. Pour ce que je suis. Avec mes défauts. Il me soutenait, et il ne me demandait pas de faire semblant d'être Ben numéro deux. Et tu me l'as enlevé. Alors qui est jaloux de qui, Ben?!

Rey s'interposa, dépassée par la situation :

\- Stop stop stop. C'est quoi cette histoire? Ben?

Ben haussa les épaules :

\- J'étais ado. C'était un accident.

\- Un accident mon cul, interrompit Kylo, en s'essuyant le nez du revers de la main. Il a provoqué un accident de voiture, en cachant les yeux de papa qui conduisait. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment Ben? Me tuer? Nous tuer tous les deux pour rester le fils unique de maman?

\- Je… C'était un accident. Balbutia Ben, la voix moins assurée.

Kylo secoua la tête d'un air désolé :

\- Tu as presque fini par t'en convaincre toi-même. Mais au fond, même toi tu n'y crois pas. Tu m'as arraché la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Et la souffrance que tu m'as causé, Ben, maintenant seulement tu peux en prendre la mesure.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Rey, bouleversée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Kylo s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il prit une longue bouffée et ajouta :

\- Alors? Ça fait quoi?

Ben baissa les yeux. Lui aussi pleurait. Ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts.

\- C'est mon père aussi, qui est mort, dit-il. Moi aussi j'ai été malheureux. Tu te trompes, Kylo, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais oui, je comprends maintenant. Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça, avec moi, et avec celles à qui je tiens. Et je suis désolé.

Kylo détourna le regard.

\- Quand mon père est mort, c'était définitif. Et il m'a manqué chaque jour, depuis. Alors que toi, tu vas faire la gueule quelques temps, et puis tu vas te rendre compte que cette fille là vaut tous les sacrifices, et vous allez surmonter ça. Ce que tu m'as fait, c'est irréversible. Ce que je t'ai fait, il ne tient qu'à toi, et elle, de le réparer.

\- Kylo… fit Rey, dévastée par un flot d'émotions contradictoires.

Kylo tourna la tête vers elle. Il lui sourit tristement :

\- Je t'aime, Rey. Et je te libère. Je ne t'importunerai plus.

Rey demeura pétrifiée, incapable de réagir. Elle venait de perdre Ben, puis Kylo, et pourtant elle était sereine, mais secouée ; elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle tendit la main pour prendre appui sur le mur, mais trouva le bras de Ben, qui la rattrapa.

Il la regardait sans haine, sans mépris. Elle sentit les sanglots lui serrer la gorge.

Ben mêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Viens, dit-il. Partons d'ici.

Kylo les regarda s'éloigner, debout derrière eux, sa cigarette à la main.

\- Ben, appela-t-il, et ce dernier se retourna. Vénère cette fille. C'est une déesse.

\- Je sais. Répondit Ben.

Il entraîna Rey, et l'instant d'après, tous deux avaient tourné au coin du bâtiment.

Kylo resta seul, le cœur vide et les larmes aux yeux.

 _FIN_


End file.
